


A Sam Winchester Poem

by ErenTitanYeager



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Poetry, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenTitanYeager/pseuds/ErenTitanYeager
Summary: A poem written about Sam Winchester from Supernatural.





	A Sam Winchester Poem

AN: This the second of what is going to be a short series of poems about verious characters from Supernatural. The first was A Dean Winchester Poem. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. Now on with the story.

xxxxxx

Sam Winchester thought that he knew how his life would turn out. Become a lawyer, marry Jess, have a couple of kids. Grow old together. Then they would retire to Florida. And then he would die in his sleep at ninety years old. But that is not how destiny had his fate mapped out for him millions of years before he was even born. But then his older brother, Dean Winchester showed up, saying that Dad went on a hunting trip and now he's missing.

 After coming back from hunting a woman in white, Jess died. And then Sam was drawn back into the life of a hunter. And as much as he hated to admit it, he loved and enjoyed every fucking second of it.

Sure there were good times and bad times both, but this was his life and his life alone and he owned it with his everything that he has in his heart, mind and soul. He was born to be a hunter. It's in his DNA. It's what he was made to be. It's what he was born to do. 

Sam knew right then and there, that his life would never be the same again and he wouldn't have it any other way and he would gladly give up his happy life as a lawyer to spend the rest of his life with his older brother Dean Winchester, saving people, hunting things, the family business.

xxxxxx

AN 2: Well there y'all go. I hope that y'all will enjoy it. My next SPN poem will be about Bobby Singer. As always please read review.


End file.
